The Oath They Swore
by Haunted-Shadows
Summary: They all swore an oath to protect something so small and innocent. Little did they know how much one girl could effect their own lives yet to come.
1. How it started

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue  
  
"PADFOOT! PRONGS! GET OVER HERE!!!" hearing Remus' human voice, the two animagi trotted over, and quickly transformed back to 17 year old boys.

"What the hell?"

"What is it Moony?"

"A baby! A little baby girl!"

"WHAT!?!?" three voices echoed the same question.

"Look! It's a little baby girl! What the hell is she doing here?"

"I dunno. Why would anyone leave a baby in the Shrieking Shack of all places?"

"I have no idea. We need to take her to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"But how do we explain that we were with a were-wolf during a full moon?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Er... no?"

"Exactly. Moony? Do you need to visit the hospital wing?"

"No, surprisingly... I'm actually fine for once."

"Ok that's slightly weird. I don't understand why your transformation was so gentle. Did it even hurt?" Prong's ever caring voice rang out in the darkness of the haunted hallway.

"That's the weird thing. It hardly hurt at all... I think it has something to do with this kid, you know..."

"But she's just a kid!"

"I am actually aware of that Wormtail, I'm only saying."  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"So, er Dumbledore... what do you think about Shadow?" The four Marauders and Lily Evans were sat in the headmaster's office, watching as Dumbledore examined Shadow. Lily had stopped her boy friend and best friends, on their way to Dumbledore, and had refused to let them past until she knew why Remus was carrying a bundle of blankets. James had invited her along to go see Dumbledore. Remus had found a necklace round the child's neck, with the name inscribed on the black piece of jet. The name suited her well.

"Well, Mr Lupin, I believe that there is more to this child, than meets the eye. She could be cursed-"

"Sir! I doubt she is cursed Professor! She seems so gentle and so quiet!" Sirius raised an eyebrow, at Remus' sudden outburst.

"Neither do I, Mr Lupin, neither do I, yet I am sure that this child will have a significant role in all of your lives, yet to come. I am determined to find out the nature of this role, and whether it be a positive, or negative one."

"She's beautiful" Lily's eyes had misted over and Sirius shook his head. He couldn't believe that everyone was making such a big fuss over a baby. It was, after all, only a baby.

"Yeah... how could anyone leave her in such a place?"

"That, Mr Potter, is what I would like to know."  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
"Are you all ready for this?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yeah Professor"

"Yes"

"Professor I totally agree."

"Same here" Dumbledore surveyed the five students, and nodded.

"Very well. You are all sworn buy this oath to help and protect this child in life or death. This oath calls upon the natural magic inside each person, and focuses it upon this child's safety. Do you all agree to uphold the power shift of natural magic?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Please all place a hand on the child's head." The five obeyed, each touching the small girl, who was sleeping peacefully, on the stone plinth in the centre of the dungeon. "Transvortiem Polargaise!"

The five felt a strange sensation, and five threads of magic flew through the air at the small girl, Green for Lily, Light Brown for James. Grey for Sirius, Pale Blue for Peter, and Golden Brown for Remus. Remus' was the strongest by far, and Dumbledore noted this, as he finished off the spell. It was complete. Shadow would now be protected by four wizards and witch, and whether this would turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing, Dumbledore would find out, in due time.


	2. Rightfully his

A/N: I was attacked by a stray rabid plot bunny that needed a home, and this idea sprung into my head. In my haste, I wrote it all down, and posted it on here. Luckily for me, only those that could be bullied or manipulated (i.e. my long suffering friends) had reviewed, and I had noticed some huge flaws in the plot. I removed it from this site, and sat back and thought about it for several hours. I was struggling to work it all out in my head. Then I got drunk, after several hundred glasses of Jack Daniels, at a wacked out party. I then moved on to write out the time line of events, in a drunken frenzy last night.

Now, after reading it this morning, it makes sense, and I doubt (if I do say so myself) there are any flaws in the plot line, up to date. I am so sad, that I made several different time lines, each one for each main character, to check that the plot A: fitted in with the books, and B: fitted in with each other.

So flamers, get lost. Anyone sad enough to read a piece of fun creative work like it's an literature essay, then mark it like a mid-forties English teacher (apologies to any mid-forties English teachers that may have stumbled upon this site) really needs to get a life. Fast.  
  
Disclaimer: same old same old. I do not own Harry Potter. I only want to own Sirius (he could live in my bedroom) but to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't want to be a well known children's author. It would totally mess up the whole rock star thing I got going at the mo (wink)  
  
So it begins.

It had started when he was just a young boy starting Hogwarts. His first taste for power had been growing in that muggle foster house no wizard deserved to call a home. He had complete control over the children there, even the ones twice his age. Being the only wizard there, he was naturally the leader.

The Sorting hat had barely touched his head, when it called out his rightful home. The beginnings of an empire that would span thousands of miles. That was his dream. His destiny. All would bow down to him. People would fear to speak ill of his name among strangers. It would only be a matter of time...  
  
In a matter of weeks he was unofficially head of Slytherin. All students of the house submitted to command, and all understood his goal. He was a Prefect, he was Head Boy, and he opened the Chamber of Secrets setting the basilisk on a muggle born girl. She died, and he was a hero to the Slytherin students.  
  
After leaving school, he delved deep into the dark arts. And rose as a terror, to muggles and wizards alike. The Dark Kingdom grew and grew.  
  
But one thing was missing. One thing he knew how to get. Wormtail had told him everything he needed to know. He knew that there was no way he could get her, if the Potters were alive, with Black at their side. They were too powerful, and had sworn to protect her, the day they found her. It was time to break the Marauders. Once he had destroyed the Potters, and sent Black into Azkaban, she could-no she would be his. The Werewolf couldn't stop him now.  
  
But all was lost, on one fateful night. One small boy brought down a wizard who had powers beyond those who called him master, who feared to speak his name. The oath had struck. Lily and James' promise, through Harry, was upheld, and Shadow was safe. For now.

But after 15 long years, he had tired of waiting.

It was time to rebuild the empire to its former glory.

It was time to claim something that was rightfully his.

Now it was time.


	3. Meeting Mr Black

A/N: wow so many independent reviewers!!! Well, um four, but I'm not complaining!!!  
  
Ravens Dragon Wing: No she's not his daughter, far from it. But she's the only one he really cares about, and that's all I'm saying for the moment ;P As for this hopefully being an excited story, well I'd really hate to waste my time and effort getting this up, and find out it was a boring one. Hope you like this one, and thank you soooo much for the review!  
  
loganluvr713: I promise I will keep going ok? Her identity (well, her purpose/destiny) will be revealed as I develop the story more... Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Wobble: Thank you so much for the review, it means so much to me! I'm glad you like it so much. Keep reviewin' and I'll keep writin'. (Wink)  
  
Kittyatza: Here you go, just for you! (Wink)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, these characters belong to (bow down to the goddess) J.K.Rowling. I'm just using the characters, and twisting up an already perfectly good plot line. So don't mind me.  
  
This is for my first independent reviewers Ravens Dragon Wing, loganluvr713, Wobble and Kittyatza, who so gratefully reviewed in that order. Thank you soooo much!!!!  
  
Let's rock on:  
  
Dearest Shadow,

I have a huge favour to ask. What do you think about coming home this Christmas? I haven't seen you in months and can't dare to think of spending Christmas alone... well, with Sirius alone anyway. What do you think? Dad xxx  
  
Shadow sighed, and with a heavy heart, rung the door bell of 12 Grimmauld Place. The door was flung open, and Remus Lupin greeted her with joy.

"Shadow my darling! You came! Come in!" He hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. Shadow noted how old he looked. Remus was getting thinner, and feebler. She made a mental note to stay home for longer, and spend more time with her dad.

The two made their way down the hallway, into a large kitchen, where two men were sat at a large wooden table, laughing at something. Sirius Black and Harry Potter. They both turned, as she entered the room, and looked her up and down. Shadow inwardly groaned. 'I KNEW the mini skirt was too much!'

"Padfoot, you remember Shadow?"

"Of course of course! Well you've certainly grown. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" He shook her hand, and flashed a smile. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks

"This is Harry. I bet you've already met though." Harry shook his head, as they all sat down at the table.

"Remus, I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Adopted, but yeah. Harry Potter, meet Shadow Lupin."

"Hey Shadow. I had honestly no idea! You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I was in 7th year, when you were in... 2nd. I just missed Dad as a teacher, thank God!" She winked at her Dad, and all four laughed.

"No way. Your Dad was the best Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher we had!"

"Oh Harry, you're making me blush."

"Oh Harry you're making me sick."

"Sirius, just because you play the moody and deranged ex convict character, doesn't mean you have to 'be' moody and deranged. Though, as an after thought, you can't really help with the deranged part, can you?" Sirius mock gasped, and thumped his god son's arm. "I mean, if I was deranged, I'd certainly be in denial!"

"Right, you've gone WAY over the line now! I'm no longer sitting next to you!" and with that, he shuffled round the table side, and ended up next to Shadow.

"Now look here Black, I get one suspicion you're hitting on my Daughter-"

"Moony, Moony, Moony... chill out dear friend." He took Shadow's hand, and kissed the top of it. "I wouldn't dare!" and winked at Shadow. Remus simply groaned, and slammed his head on the table. Harry was in hysterics. "I mean, come on-"he let go of Shadow's hand, and slightly pushed her chair back. "You're obviously NOT my type!" and he reached forward, and pulled her off her chair, and onto his lap. Moony shrieked.

"Black you fiend let her go this instant!"

"No it's ok, I got this." Shadow turned slightly, and whispered something in his ear. He turned pale, and instantly let her go. He seemed to momentarily collapse from shock at what she said. She winked at Harry, who was beyond hysterics.  
  
Harry was interesting. He'd looked at her straight in the eyes, and warmly shook her hand. He had also blushed ever so slightly, and had vivid eyes that screamed back at her.

Lily.

She remembered one thing of Lily. Those sparkling green eyes, the very essence of Lily Evans. And there they were...

"Shads you ok?" Remus gently waved his hand in front of her face, which snapped her back to the real world. The four were seated round the table, with all three staring at her.

"Hello?" Shadow enquired, waving her hand in turn, in front of each guy's face. Their staring unnerved her. She flashed a smile, and accidentally (on purpose) slammed her mug down on the table. Remus, Harry and Sirius all jumped. "Damn it's late. Dad, do you mind showing me a room?"

"You can share mine!"

"BLACK!"

"Ok, ok Moony, I was joking." To which Remus only growled, and led his daughter out of the room.  
  
Her father showed her to a comfortable room, with a large four poster bed, and three large windows. It was at the opposite end of Grimmauld Place to Sirius' room.

"Here we are. Good night dear." He hugged her tight.

"Good night Dad."

"Oh, and I've given you a room with a lock. Use it. Sirius Black was a ladies man back in school, and still is now. Well... he likes to think he is" He winked, and closed the door behind him. She sighed, changed into her p.j.s and climbed into bed. It took an eternity for sleep to finally hit her.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius were having one last drink.

"I don't get it. When did Remus adopt her then?"

"Well, she was about five when he officially adopted her... about 21 years ago me, your Dad and Remus found her, as a baby, in the shrieking shack. We all fell in love with her. She was beautiful... still is, thinking about it." Harry chose to ignore that comment.

"So, my Dad knew her?"

"And your Mum."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore took her away, for about five years, something aout her being at risk or something. Although by the time he gave her to Remus to adopt, your parents were dead, and I was in Azkaban."

"Oh..."

"Well ask her if she remembers them ok?" He quickly added, seeing Harry's face fall.

"Erm... ok then... Sirius?"

"I know what's coming..." Harry grinned.

"Do you like her?" He groaned.

"Oh Moony would kill me if I made a move on her, he really would."

"You haven't answered my question!"

"I doubt I ever will. Good night." He placed his mug by the sink, and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Coward."


	4. Facing Shadows

A/N: Well, I got bored, and decided to go on a fan-fic-and-crackers-binge at like, 2 am. Hope the latest instalment is crumb free. Took me a while, but I think I might of got them all (wink)  
  
Dedication: mmmm this dedication goes out to Romula Linders, who dedicated her fantastic next chapter to me. You have got to read it!!!!

Category: Harry Potter

Title: Remembrance

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Sirius Black had fallen in love with Hermione Granger a long time ago. So why doesn't he remember her when he meets her in the Shrieking shack thirteen years later in the company of his godson and boyhood friends?

D: Don't own Harry Potter

I: It isn't mine

S: Shan't claim it as mine

C: Couldn't claim it as mine  
  
L: Lying doesn't even work anyway  
  
A: And I know that  
  
I: If I did  
  
M: My mate  
  
E: Electra Black would  
  
R: Rip me to shreds  
  
(She wants Harry Potter) How nice (wink)  
  
Brace yourselves.  
  
The man burst through the large oak doors, clutching a piece of parchment, and gasping for air. "G-Go... t-take... m-m-message! V-ver-ry... im-portant... D-d-dark... Lo-o-rd... needs... t-to... know!!!" The man collapsed, and stewards swarmed over him. One ripped the paper from his grasp, and quickly read the note. His face lost all colour, and he sprang from the room, running down corridors and hallways, past dungeons and dining rooms.

Finally he skidded to a halt outside a large black pair of doors, which seemed to emit evil from every single crack and crevice. The guards on duty demanded to know the man's business, and soon let him through. Now the steward was in his private wing, and shuddered at the thought. Slowing his pace, he briskly walked through the hall, down a large passage way, decorated with marble and stone snake sculptures, and dark green hangings.

Finally reaching a small silver door, he rung the bell, and a small panel slid open.

"Speak."

"T-t-hers... a... m-m-essage... f-for... t-the Da-r-rk... L-o-ord! V-v-v-ery... i- important..." he gave the parchment to the speaker, who simply closed the panel.  
  
Several minutes later, a masked servant with a silver arm knocked on the door of a large cold stone room.

"Enter" Wormtail gulped, and forced open the door.

"Ah. Wormtail. Why do you plague me with your presence this time?" The voice was hard, cruel, and cold as ice.

"My Lord, a message." He gingerly handed over the parchment. His response was a cold laugh. "This is fantastic. It is about time she came to face her Shadows, so to speak. Contact our spy, in the Order. It is time I claimed what I am owed."  
  
A/N: Ok please don't shout at me, I know that was short, but there was very little else I could of put in there. I tend to keep OOTP and V chapters separate, to limit any confusion. A prize goes to whoever can guess who the spy is (wink).


	5. Saying the right thing

A/N: 6 reviews!!! Yeah!!! I've decided to put up two chapters at a time, one showing what Shadow and that lot are up to, and then what Mr V is doing, just to tie them both in. Just so you all know.  
  
HappyDappyDrunk: No problem, I love your fic, and would review it any day. Here you go, an update. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Suzanne Hufflepuff: Thanks for the praise it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (wink) its ok about suggestions; although they are welcome, I have the story worked out, so there's not much room for change lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if A: J.K. actually came on the site and found some one claiming to be her, then she sued, and that poor irresponsible writer had to live off applesauce behind a dumpster... mmmm (believe me. I'm not J.K. I have blue hair. Since when did J.K. have blue hair!?!?!?!?)  
  
Where were we? (Flicks back a chapter) ah ha! Got it!  
  
Christmas was a week away, and snow was thick on the ground. Harry had decided to stay with Sirius in Grimmauld Place over Christmas, and the next evening, the four were sat on the plump sofas and armchairs round a roaring fire, in the lounge. All were sipping hot chocolate,

Harry was deeply curious about Shadow. Here was someone that had met his parents, and it wasn't some adult with a blurry memory. He was desperate to find out even the littlest thing about them. He felt it brought them closer to him, very slightly. But Sirius had reminded Harry that she had no parents either. At least he knew who his were.

Sirius was stretched out along one sofa gazing into the fire. Remus and Shadow shared the one between him and Sirius, curled up together, Shadow resting her head on her father's lap. He was gently stroking her cheek and occasionally her hair. Harry sat on his own, in a large armchair, contemplating the past.

Remus untangled himself from Shadow, and collected everyone's empty mugs. The second Remus left the room; Sirius sprang from his sofa, and clambered onto Shadow's.

"What the hell are you-" he pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Sshhh! Re-arrange yourself how you were just then!" Shadow obliged, and when Remus came back into the room he nearly dropped the tray of mugs he was carrying. Sirius had even taken the liberty of stroking her hair, and Harry was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Black! Hands OFF my daughter!" But Sirius and Shadow completely ignored him, and carried on staring into the fire. Remus raised his hands in defeat. "Fine fine fine. Just don't forget to use contraception ok?" Shadow shrieked, and leaped from Sirius' lap. Harry was almost crying with mirth, and Sirius was a shade of deep red. Remus smiled triumphantly, and seated himself on Sirius' old seat.

"Ok Harry I'm coming to sit with you." Harry was just about to point out that there was no room, when she simply climbed into his lap, her legs hanging of one arm rest, her back against the other.

"Er, ok then."

"Oh man! Why does Harry get Shadow?" Sirius whined.

"Because I'm not some randy old perv!" Shadow, Harry and Remus burst out laughing.

"Go Harry! You tell that good for nothing flea-bag!"

"Perv!?!? Flea-bag!?!?! I shouldn't have to listen to this!" and in jest, he stormed from the room.

"Drama queen. I better go check he's not actually insulted." Remus rose from the sofa and followed Sirius out the room.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned. What would Ron say if he walked in on Shadow and Harry sat like this? She'd snaked her arm round his neck, and was absently minded playing with his hair. "What is he like eh? My Dad told me all about what it was like at Hogwarts. Apparently Sirius was quite the ladies man. Prick."

"Really?" Harry was interested...

"Yeah. There was like, Sirius, the ladies man, your Dad, the Quidditch star, my dad, the swot, and Peter... well. The Marauders were like, brothers. That makes us cousins." she winked at him. Harry smiled back.

"I'm glad Remus adopted you."

"well, I am too"

"No, I mean I'm glad I've met you. That there's someone else, another kid of the famous Marauders. So the whole idea isn't lost." Harry's smile ebbed away.

"I know exactly what you mean... it's sad... one dead, one a traitor... only Sirius and Dad left."

"I thought I'd lost Sirius though... at the department of Mysteries... when he fell through that veil... he's the nearest thing to a Dad I have..." Shadow hugged Harry tightly.

"Just remember something. The Marauders accepted their fates. If you had your parents, who would Sirius have? There was a reason they died. If it was because it meant that Sirius could have happiness, they'd be content knowing that." Harry was speechless. Yet what she said made strange sense. He was all Sirius had...

"I'm going to bed. Good night Harry." she kissed his cheek, and clambered out of the chair. Just as she got to the door-

"Shadow?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thanks...I"

"I know... its ok." And with that, she left. Remus and Sirius were sat round the kitchen table, and she came in to say good night. Shadow kissed her father, hesitated slightly, and kissed Sirius' cheek too.

"Shadow? What you said to Harry... well, thanks. He IS all I have, and-"

"It's ok Sirius." She hugged him, and left the room.  
  
'Twice in one night-no- twice in 5 minutes!' Shadow said to herself, as she made her way up the murky stairs. She was getting good at this agony aunt thing. Yet she meant what she said. If the Potters hadn't died, Sirius wouldn't have Harry.


	6. Suspicions

A/N: well there is no actual Author's Note today... I just thought it'd be pretty cool to have one every chapter... I'm gona shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was J.K. like I'd waste my time doing this for free, when I could get over £ 100 million if I got it published. I mean, come on guys.  
  
The spy had a suspicion... and alerted the Dark Lord immediately, who called the spy in. Voldemort rejoiced. Shadow didn't know about the oath... that Harry's parents were killed because of her. That Wormtail lured Black to that street, and killed all those muggles so he got sent to Azkaban... the plan would come off easier as expected. Dumbledore would tell her soon. Her and Potter... then it would be time to strike. She would be weak. And would deny all contact with the oath. It was so simple. She would hate herself. And all power came from hate. The very roots of power were filled with hate.  
  
He would have her. She would come to him, and even if she didn't stay, he could get inside her head, exploit all her fears, and haunt all her dreams. And she would be angry at Potter, Black and the were-wolf. They would be angry at her. Black and Potter most defiantly. Black wasn't aware the Potters were killed for Shadow. And he would hate her to his very core, once he found out... There would be no one from the oath protecting her. At all. Not even the were-wolf, who would even hate her himself, once he realised the truth about her. It was time to move. To lay the first seeds of pain... The spy would listen out, and alert Voldemort if there were any more developments... it would work out perfectly. She would be his, and there was nothing anyone could do about it...  
  
A/N: Ok I know that was very short, but these chapters will get bigger, I promise. It did contain a lot of clues... and they will get bigger once I develop the next 12 Grimmauld place chapter. Something big happens.. Any questions, just ask me in a review...

Haunted-Shadows


	7. Learning the truth

A/N: This is the part when you take all the fluffiness (if there was any) and put it on the fire. That's right. Things are going to get a little bit scary, a little bit dark, and there is going to be one hell of a lot of arguments. The rating has now gone up to R. It's too risky NOT changing it. Tell me if you think this is too high, but I have spent hours of my life toiling away on this computer, and I really really really don't want this fic taken off, so here we go.  
  
Warning: Rating has gone up to R, for murder, betrayal, submitting to the Dark Lord (in more ways than one) swearing, and violence. But there will be no hot passionate sex scenes in this ok? It will be implied, but there's no actual action. Sorry to disappoint any sex hunters out there. (Wink)  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own it blah blah blah don't want it blah blah blah.  
  
Remus took a deep breath, and knocked at the door.

"Good morning Mr Lupin. You are perhaps wondering why I have called you to Hogwarts this morning, am I correct?" Remus entered, and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You are correct, although I suspect this may have something to with my daughter..."

"Indeed, Remus. Do you recall a promise you made, over twenty years ago, in the very dungeons of this school?"

"But of course. Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and I swore an oath to protect Shadow..." His face remained composed, although he longed to kill the treacherous Peter.

"You all swore the oath of protection, vowing to protect an innocent child so pure, it seemed unnatural. I myself witnessed the promise being made. Little did I know that a certain wizard had been alerted of Shadow's existence..." Remus' face went pale.

"N-not V-voldemort?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry to admit this, but yes. Peter alerted Voldemort, told him everything in detail, and now Voldemort is ready to try to claim her again." Remus gasped, his face contorted in confusion.

"Again?"

"While all five members of the oath stood alone, and unharmed, Shadow could not be harmed, or reached."

"So you mean L-lily a-and James... were k-killed for her?"

"Yes I am afraid so. Wormtail then lured Sirius to that street and blew up those muggles, framing him. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, where he couldn't fulfil his promise. The oath was weakening. Yet there was one thing he did not count on."

"Harry." Remus' voice was cracking, his eyes welling up. Dumbledore nodded.

"Voldemort never realised that because Lily and James were murdered, their oath was past down to their son, who repelled him. The power of Lily and James was passed down to Harry.

"S-so Harry, has to protect Shadow? But his parents... they died because of her!"

"No. Voldemort killed Lily and James because they stood in his way of his ultimate goal. It will be tough on Harry. Very tough. But he must be told. Now Voldemort knows Shadow is back, he will attempt to claim her. We must not let that happen. He knows she does not know of the oath, or its members, and so he will use this against us. She must be told. Sirius and Harry, for Sirius does not know the most of it. But remember something. You three are the only ones left to protect a girl that has almost unnatural purity. You must uphold your promise. You must not fail her." Remus nodded, and left the room, a sense of dread deep in his mind.


	8. Two days of waiting

A/N: Warning. The rating is now R, for character death, Betrayal, yady yady yah (see last chapter warning for details.)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all. I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Only Shadow and the alternative plot line are mine. So keep your mitts off.  
  
The latest instalment from Slytherin Manor:  
  
"My Lord, the Were-wolf was called to Dumbledore this morning. He has been told. He will tell the three any time soon."

"Excellent. It is time she knew her fate. We will give it two days, for him to summon up the courage to tell her. Potter and Black as well... On my mark, we will go collect her."

"We, my lord?"

"Indeed. I will approach her, not in this form, but another."

"Brilliant My Lord, absolutely brilliant."

"Let us ensure that the Manor is ready to accept her. Hide all traces of Purifying activities. She will be informed at a later date, of our... goals. In two days time, she will be mine. Prepare ingredients for a simple illusion potion. I want everything to be perfect..."

A/N: tell me if you think the rating is too high ok? I'm slightly wary of getting hit for abuse, but it will get kind of... messed up next chapter. (wink)


	9. Bringing down the world around them

A/N: Woah, I haven't updated for like, a week. I've been messed up about something, and took sanctuary at my Grandparent's house for a week, to chill out, but I'm back and ready to update. A big thank you goes out to my two new reviewers:

Nicole: well, that's what I thought, but a mate hit a fic for miss-rating, and it got taken down, so she's now got me terrified... she's going to kill me when (if) she reads this lol. Thank you for the review, it's much appreciated

lilchocolatechip011: Woah two reviews in one go, nice. ::Accepts cookie:: no, it's not Peter, he's been bound by the oath, and even though he joined his side, he still couldn't betray her, unless she knew about the oath in the first place, and realised she was being betrayed. Realisation is the oath's only weakness, and Voldemort will use that to his advantage in this chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing. Twice.

Wobble: hello my friend, how are things? Like I said before, my rating is probably too high, but I just want to make sure... feel free to ignore my next A/N, it excludes you buddy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it, and after this chapter, hate myself for messing with the poor character's lives.

A/N: Question: why does no one review twice? I mean, people review, so I post the next chapters... then they never review again... its like I've scared you all, or done something horribly wrong. But I don't know unless you tell me...

Dedicated to Wobble, faithful reviewer in times of depression ;)

Remus sighed a heavy sigh. It was now or never. He opened the lounge door, and slowly walked in.

"Moony! Where did you go?"

"Hogwarts." Sirius' face fell at the tone of Remus' answer.

"Dad? What's the matter?" Shadow brushed her long hair away from her face, revealing a worried look.

Remus was inwardly screaming. He, in a few minutes would bring the world crashing down upon the three people he loved more than anything. He could guess their reactions. Sirius and Harry would jump to Lily and James' defence. They would blame Shadow, blame her for the pain they had both felt... and Remus, uncontrollably, would blame her too. And how he hated himself for it. His own daughter... Like she had had any control over the five, as they swore the oath. The oath that would doom lily and James. Shadow wasn't to blame for Voldemort's actions... but Harry and Sirius had been starved of a person the could hurt, in revenge for James and Lily's deaths. It would be like condemning her to death. And he had no choice.

"Remus?"

"All three of you... Dumbledore, this morning... told me some news..." he was surrounded by three puzzled expressions; eagerly awaiting his news... they wouldn't be so eager once he told them...

"And? What news Moony?"

"Well..."

And he told them. Every detail. The puzzled expressions turned to looks of pure hatred on Harry's face, horror on Sirius' and despair seemed to emit from every part of Shadow's body. Harry edged away from her, anger rising up in his veins. Remus hadn't finished yet, but he no longer wanted to know , nor did he care. He had trusted her. He had almost fallen for her. Yet she was the reason his parents were dead. He stood in the centre of the room, shaking, his eyes blurred over.

"W-what? A-after all this time? My parents were killed for some baby? And you all knew about this!?"

"No Harry! Listen to me! Shadow had no idea. I promise you that. I swear she knew nothing."

"I don't fucking care! She knows now doesn't she?"

"Harry sit down! I haven't finished yet. The oath-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE REMUS. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT OATH, OR-" he couldn't say her name. "-YOUR DAUGHTER."

"Harry, I understand you're angry, but please, just listen-"

"I think Harry has a right to be angry. That day in the Shrieking Shack. I knew it. I fucking knew it. I never even wanted to swear that god-damned oath in the first place. I spent TWELVE YEARS of my life in that hell hole. And for what? HER? SOME KID?" Suddenly, pain spread throughout Shadow's body. She felt herself go limp, her vision blacked out. The three noticed a cold grey light spread out from Shadow, and hit Sirius squarely in the chest.

"Happy now Sirius? There you go. You no longer have a tie to her anymore."

"Well thank fuckin god for that then." And with that Sirius stormed from the room.

"Harry, please, just listen to me."

"NO! SIRIUS WAS RIGHT." He started to leave the room, when a bight green flash left shadow, and hit Harry in the back of the head. The pain was unbelievable. It had felt like her very skin was being pulled off, and Shadow fell unconscious. "She deserves all the pain she gets."

........................................

Sirius roared in anger, and thumped the wall. Snarling, he kicked the bin, and sent it flying across the room.

'That fucking-' he couldn't quite bring himself to curse her, and yet the promise had left him. He was now lost, in a place between regret and anger. He had failed them all. Lily, and dear dear James. His best friend had been killed for a child. One pure innocent child. Yet James had said himself, that he accepted anything that might fall upon him, after swearing the oath. No, his anger was for himself. He was angry at twelve years of his life being cruelly torn away from him. Shadow was just someone he could blame. He knew as much as anyone else Shadow had had no control over Voldemort's actions... Jesus he felt so stupid.

"Hey, Remus, where's Shadow?" Sirius walked into the lounge, with a sense of foreboding. It had been hours since the argument, yet Remus' anger was apparent.

"Why? Want to go shout at her again? Does it make you feel better inside?" His tone was cold and harsh. Sirius bit his lip and hung his head. He had really hurt him.

"Remus... I... am so sorry. James and Lily accepted their fates, when they went down there into that dungeon and said 'I do'. I wasn't mad at Shadow, only mad at myself, for allowing that scum Peter to manipulate me like he did. I realise that now."

"Is that so?" Remus couldn't have been more sarcastic if he'd tried.

"Please Remus, listen to me. I'm over dramatic, and sarcastic, and rude, and I speak before I think, and always regret what I say, apart from this, and I don't regret swearing that oath, I love her as much as you do, Remus-"

"You're rambling." Yet his tone was still cold, and he refused to look at Sirius.

"I know, but I am truly truly sorry... please forgive me."

"It's not me you should be asking."

"I know that, but I've looked for her and can't find her anywhere."

Remus stood up sharply.

"Are you absolutely sure you haven't seen her since this morning."

"Yes, I swear."

"This is bad Padfoot... where the hell is she? I put her to bed, after this morning. She'd fainted." Sirius relaxed slightly, at the use of his nickname, but felt disgusted with himself...

"I haven't seen Shadow since this morning..."

"Strange... best not to ask Harry though." They gave each other significant looks. " I'll talk to him later."

"There's something you have to tell him..."

"Oh now what?"

"Well, sit down, and let me explain..." Sirius obeyed, looking more like a scared dog by the second. Remus could have sworn that if Sirius had a tail it would be drooping round about now. "When Prongs and Lily were killed, their... Harry..."

"Just spit it out man!"

"Harry replaces Lily and James, in the oath's eyes..."

"There was a green flash! Harry told me once, that all he could remember about that night was a bright green flash..."

"Yes that was the oath..."

"So Harry, you and me-"

"You and Harry are no longer sworn to protect her... only me" This surprised Sirius.

"Well, I take what I said back. I should be able to protect her again... shouldn't I?"

"That's what I can't understand. You now understand your duties to her... any second now, there should be a flash of grey light, that should go to Shadow. But there's nothing."

"Well what range does this greyie – flashie – thingy have?"

"And how would I know? Honestly, we should now try and find Shadow... I'll check her room."

"Already did. She's not there."

"Black! What have I told you about my daughter's room being off limits?"

"Hey it was an emergency."

"Whatever."

The two men spread out, and after an hour, agreed that Shadow was no longer in 12 Grimmauld Place. They'd agreed not to ask Harry, it was probably best just to leave him alone for a while.

"Reckon she's gone out?"

"I'm going to go check... Sirius, I'm really worried. My power isn't that strong..."

"True, but your love is." Remus nodded and quietly pulled open the front door, praying he didn't wake Mrs Black in her portrait. He was surprised she has stayed quiet through out the shouting before. It was hard to believe it was mid evening now though... Slowly stepping outside, Remus noted the eerie green glow outside. He looked for the source of the light, and instantly felt a cold hand swamp over his heart, as he looked up at the night sky.

The Dark Mark was floating above 12 Grimmauld Place.


	10. How much she means to him

A/N: Dammit I hated that last chapter I felt so bad! Good grief. I can't believe I just brought the world crashing down upon the four. (Sigh) oh well.

Disclaimer: hey, this plot line is completely off from the Harry Potter books. What would be the point writing two different series, when one does fine?

Nicole: hey, I know but this one took a while to get right, an 9 was just sat there all finished, and I figured it'd be better to put 9 up, and then finish 10 so nobody shouted at me for being slow... thank you for the review, it makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside.

A lone figure stood by a murky window, gazing out into the night. He waited with growing anticipation. Hoping, wishing with all his might that this plan and only this plan would succeed. Without warning, two blinding flashes of green light were sent up, from far away. He let out a triumphant roar, and swept from the room. Making his way down the tower staircase, he reached a small room, so warm in comparison to the stone cold tower above. Here he waited, in a chair, by the massive fire, housed in a fire place that took up most of the wall.

The fire roared green, and two figures emerged. The first, his faithful spy, the other, a sight he had dreamed upon for years. Shadow Lupin, gently shaking soot out from her hair, dark eyes suspiciously scanning the room. Her eyes fell upon Voldemort, and he took a sharp intake of air.

She was hurt, he could tell that. Her eyes were haunted, she was wary of everything and everyone. And, surprisingly, she didn't flinch at the sight of him. She only shrugged. Voldemort was laughing inside. It had been so easy! All the years of planning, and in the end, Black and Potter had done it for him... he needed to thank them sometime, maybe send them a fruit basket or something... he smiled at the thought.

"Shadow... come, sit down, you must be tired..." she only nodded, and slumped down onto the chair."

It was completely surreal. He couldn't believe it was her. And how easy it had been to get her. And how she was reacting now. It was like she had shut down... he could bring her back. He could shape her mind, fill it with hatred for Black and Potter... even the were-wolf... the possibilities were endless.

The spy had long since gone and would be congratulated later... but Shadow needed to be tended to.

"Shadow, come." And she rose from the chair, following Voldemort like a lost puppy. He led her to a room, specially built and fitted for her. He beckoned to the bed, and she climbed in. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled up the covers, and left the room.

Cackling to himself, he summoned the Death Eaters... they would be told. He wanted all traces of muggle tortures and prisoners gone from the Castle, ready for her awakening...

"Master..." Lucius Malfoy knelt down, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"I will speak to you later, Malfoy."

"My Lord..." he nodded in acknowledgement, and backed away.

Other Death Eaters approached, kissed the hem of his robes and backed away. Voldemort was getting impatient... yet he need their respect, and waited until the end to speak.

"I have summoned you all, to announce some extremely good news. All new prisoners or information will be relocated to Malfoy Manor."

"My Lord does this mean-"

"Yes, Shadow is now here, under my control. I need not suppress how much this plot means to me. You will all take responsibility or my orders now. Therefore, you will all suffer the 'consequences' if anything runs amiss. You all know your duties, and what is asked of you. Dismissed." The Death Eaters apperated.

Lucius followed Voldemort into a small room that adjoined onto the larger hall the Death Eaters always met in. Voldemort sat by the fire, and Lucius respectfully stood, waiting patiently for his master to speak.

"Lucius... Sit. I now place you as protector of Shadow. You have sat through hours and hours worth of meeting, to know how much she means to me. Need I stress the importance of this task I am appointing to you?"

"No my Lord, I am honoured you trust me with such an important task. I will not fail you, or the Lady." Voldemort smiled at the previously agreed title designated to Shadow, and nodded.

"Good good. Now it is our time. Too long have we waited for such a time to fall upon us. Too long have we been forced to crawl back into the shadows upon our stomachs time and time again, surviving only by our enemies weakness." He looked out of the small castle window, and smiled at the rising sun. "The sun is now rising on a new age. Triumphant we will stand, for honour, for purity, and for Salazar."

A/N: you can almost taste the cheese dripping off that last paragraph eh? But hey, cheese is good. What would pizza be, without cheese? I am in turmoil here. I need to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place, an show what's going on there, but I'd rather just carry on writing the Voldie chapters, yet the 12 Grimmauld Place ones are vital for the plot, so I have to keep writing them... plus I think it's interesting, seeing the same sitiuations from the two different sides... what do you guys think?

Build up my already inflated self opinion, an hit that cute little button, type in some crap then send it off, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy ;)


	11. Dreams that hurt so much

A/N: hey all... what do ya all think? I thought the last two chaps were pretty weak... but hey.

Disclaimer: well, I'm not actually going to put an official disclaimer on it. I'd like to see you try and sue someone under 18 hehehe

Her loose midnight curls hung framing her face, a tiara sparkling just above her forehead, covered by a gentle veil. Her sharp eyes were twinkling, and a gentle smile graced her lips.

Her dress was an old middle ages style dress, with square neck line, and long pointed sleeves, a low waist line and delicate embroidery perfecting the front. A long skirt, complemented by more embroidery, panned out in folds of pure ivory satin, shimmering in the bright December sunlight.

She stood at the door to the church, arms linked with Remus, the light offering a perfect back-drop to her entrance. People had gasped in admiration at her beauty, as she and Remus slowly glided up towards the altar, and her groom, who was smiling peacefully, finally daring to believing that the day wasn't just some torturous dream (A/N: ironically, it was.) smiled a lust filled smile. She joined him face to face, as he hugged Remus, and took her hands.

The vicar began the service, a huge smile spread across the old man's wrinkled face, finding such joy at marrying two people so much in love. The bride and groom never took their eyes off each other the whole time, and when exchanged vows, kept their eyes fixed, not even blinking...

Next there came the rings. Two white gold bands handed to each other by the best man, who gave them both a cheeky wink and grin. Sliding the rings onto each other's fingers, electricity bolts fired through their bodies at each other's touch, and finally they were married. Bound together in the eyes of everyone who cared to look, and no one could change that. No one could tear them apart. Ever.

The couple filled out of the church, followed by friends and family. Confetti was thrown, and the bride threw back her bouquet. It was caught by an extremely embarrassed pink-haired girl, who winked at Remus, and turned away laughing.

Everyone arrived, an hour later, at the reception, where tables were dotted around a large castle hall, a dance floor in the centre.

The guests were greeted, and invited to sit for drinks. Large bottles of Champagne were opened, and a toast was made:

'Our love and blessings for an endless legacy of happiness.'

Food previously made appeared on the silver plates on the tables, intricate morsels which melted in the mouth, and truly satisfied.

The tables were cleared away. Dancing began, with the first dance of the Bride and Groom.

They slowly revolved, to a slow beat rock song wrote many years ago. The bride rested her head on his shoulder, completely at peace. He gripped her gently, quietly whispering sweet nothings into her ear, causing a smile to grace her lips, and a kiss on the lips as a sign of acknowledgement.

He spun her, her dress flaring out and shining in the failing light of the December evening, and let her go. She felt unwholesome, craving his touch after such an intimate couple of minutes. He laughed, and took hold of her again. Other couples had joined in dancing now, old and new.

After several hours, it was late, and the Bride and Groom said their goodbyes, and left the hall, off on a clique romantic two week break, at an undisclosed location. There they spent hours and hours, just lying in each others arms, curled up together, totally calm and happy.

This was the way he'd imagined spending the rest of his life; with a woman he loved as much as life itself. No one could EVER take that away from them... even in death, they would be together...

He stared up at the grotty ceiling, running the thoughts he had just had through his mind, replaying a vision so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes. Damn it all he loved her, he wanted her so bad, and it ached inside him. He only had had few precious days with her, really getting to know her. And now she was gone, taken by the scum of the earth. He knew her mind would be twisted. They'd predicted he'd react like he did, and now she was gone. Voldemort had finally accomplished what he'd wanted to do since he had first heard of her, apparently. So many people had suffered, and in the end it was his reaction that had brought about the end of her safety.

Damn them. Damn them all. He would get her back. Or he would die trying. He owed her that much.

A/N: please do not be confused by this chapter, it is a dream (but it could happen in the future... well in the future chaps of this fic) and it will be up to you lot to work out who's dream it is, ok? I just had this idea, and decided to incorporate this into the fic, for your enjoyment. A cookie goes out to anyone who thinks they can guess the song the bride and groom first dance to, and the actual bride and groom. Three clues:

Number 1: The band still exists, but three original members are no longer in it.

Number 2: The song's about a girl close to the singer's heart.

Number 3: 'She's got a smile that seems to me; reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky.

Now and then when I see her face; it takes me away to that special place...'

Ah, sweet sweet love.


	12. No memories left of a time gone by

A/N: Hey all... so. Anyone guessed the song? Any moshers into 80's rock will kick themselves, if they haven't already worked it out. I've made it really easy as well lol. Oh, my best mate is currently killing herself trying to work out who the groom was, in the last chapter. She was kneeling down, had a brainwave, (that wasn't even right hehehe) and slammed her nose on my desk. It was soooo funny, so Vik, this next chapter's for you. You make me laugh with your dodgy logic and self mutilation. (It's not as bad as it seems peeps lol. She's just kinda... clumsy)

Nicole: 'gives you a cookie anyway lol' nice try, but I can't say yet, it's too important to the central plot line. Plus you all need to know some stuff before you find the dreamer's identity. Although remember that it could of been Harry's dream as well... it's one of the two, and that's all I'm saying on that subject for a while lol. Thanks for the review. Again.

Milygo: hey. I'm glad you thought the way I depicted the character's reactions to be ok. I was kind of scared that it had come out rushed, because I hated writing them all arguing... they were all getting along so well as well. Thank you for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: hehehe I'm still laughing with myself, for pointing that out last chapter. You can even sue my parents if you really care that much, they won't mind ;)

Shadow blinked. She was lying in a bed. Crisp white sheets covered her torso, and she felt so calm and relaxed. She blinked again. The bright morning light was starting to hurt her sleep-filled eyes. Then she realised she had no idea where she was.

The room was round, like a tower. Large castle floor to ceiling windows brought the unwanted light flooding in. She dared herself to get up, and gangly clambered out of the bed. Peering through the nearest window, she noticed the large forest that seemed to span for miles upon miles that surrounded the castle she was in. There were snow capped mountains in the distance and the sun was low in the east, meaning it was early morning. The silence was deafening. There were no birds chattering, no sign of human life, yet she was in a perfectly good castle, clean and well kept...

The door opened behind her, and she spun round. There, in the doorway, stood a young man, with a smile on his face. Shadow edged away, until she was up against the window.

"Shadow, hello. My name is Tom Riddle (A/N: how predictable was that?) and you are at my home, Heightened Turrets, in the North of England. An area called Lancashire." Shadow opened her mouth to speak, but was shushed. Tom continued. "You were an aurora, and were fighting some Death Eaters nearby, in Manchester. I sensed the disturbance, and found you lying on the ground unconscious on the edge of my forest, the Darkwood Forest. Your fellow auroras had fled the scene moments before. They'd dragged you out of Manchester, and left you for dead, in Darkwood ... you were in a pretty bad state when I found you, but after a couple days of rest..." He could see her uncertainty and decided to get off the subject.

"So. What's your full name? I only know your first name by that necklace you're wearing."

"S-Shadow... just Shadow."

"Really? That's interesting... so you don't have a family?"

"N-no... no real friends either..."

"Oh. Well, I'm here now. Consider me your first real friend then." She smiled gratefully.

"Um... ok then." Tom took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Remus J. Lupin would you?" He inwardly prayed his spells had worked. For a moment she didn't answer then-

"No... not that I'm aware of, I'm usually pretty good with names... sounds familiar though... nope. Can't help you." Tom attempted to hide his huge grin.

"Sirius Black?" he waited with baited breath.

"Er... no. Don't think so... why do you ask?" she peered at him, slightly unsure.

"They were the two men that left you behind when you got- ambushed. Along with a certain Harry Potter." He was going to say rape, and very nearly did, but he didn't want her to hate herself... that was the last thing he wanted.

"Oh." Her tone was quiet. She'd believed every word he'd said. He felt like laughing for hours. It had worked so brilliantly... he had pulled it off. Shadow Lupin was finally hers. He had managed to turn her against the three people who were most likely to try and find her. But she was never going to see them again, so it didn't really matter if she knew them or not. Shadow was his. They could never have her.

"But like I said before, it was lucky I found you, you were in a pretty bad shape. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, yes please." Her stomach was quietly rumbling.

"I'll have something brought up." He turned, and was about to walk out when Shadow called out.

"Tom?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"Please could you... stay with me?"

"Of course. Let me just conjure up some food. Any preferences?"

"P-Pepperoni pizza..."

"Very well." And he pulled out his wand. Shadow then realised something.

"Tom? What happened to my wand?"

"Don't worry, I've got it. I'll keep it safe for now ok?"

"Er... ok."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were sat on the bed, munching on Pizza, and chatting away. Shadow had relaxed slightly, and handled the fact she couldn't remember anything before waking up rather well, for someone who prided herself on having a good memory. She felt strangely comfortable sitting on a bed with Tom, it seemed natural, and she grew to like him quickly.

The next morning Tom woke her up, and led her out of the door, and down a long twisted staircase. The stairs finished in a cosy seating area that housed a massive fireplace, and several sofas and armchairs. There were three other doors leading off from the lounge.

"Ok, that one" he said, beckoning to the door on their left, "is a bathroom and shower. The one over there" pointing to the one further down the wall "is a mini kitchen thing. Filled with muggle appliances an all that. The door on the far right is the way out. A staircase leads down the tower to the rest of the castle. I advise you stay up here for a while. The rest of the castle is pretty big. I would hate for you to get lost or something. Plus there's one more thing. The dungeons are currently flooded. The old owner of this castle 'forgot to tell me that the lower parts of the castle floods every spring, but that's life." In truth, the dungeons still hadn't been purified, and he'd hate her to come across a cell full off rotting corpses. He'd have a hard time explaining that one. "Any questions?"

"Well... yeah, just one. When do you want me to leave?"

"Shadow, in all honesty, I'd prefer it if you never left this castle again." He replied, grinning. At least that part was true. "I understand if you want to leave, but for the time being I'd prefer to look after you for a while yet, anyway. I have nothing else to do." She grinned, paused, and kissed him on the cheek, then slid her slender arms round his back in a huge hug. Tom was grinning like a maniac. He'd done it. She was his. She was falling for him, and would most probably give herself to him within a week, especially if she met no one else... just a few more days...

Hugging her tightly, she let go and went into the bathroom to have a shower. Breathing heavily, he collapsed into a sofa, panting. That was the closest she had ever been to him, and it was surreal in every sense of the word. He couldn't resist one thing though, and silently creeping towards the door, he pulled out his wand, and whispered a few words. The bathroom door became transparent on one side. His side. He could see every curve, every part of her. And she was completely unaware. The perfect prey. And how he loved her.

A/N: come on peeps don't let me down now. Just type in your opinion of this fic (good or bad) and let me know ok?

cheers


	13. Painful Flashacks

A/N: hey all same old same old. Just thought I'd keep you from reading the next chapter for a few minutes... ok I'm done lol.

Oh, and btw this chapter is parallel to the last one ok? So while they sit there drinking coffee, shadow has just woken up for the first time... hope that isn't too confusing.

Dedication: well this goes out to Electra Black small orange haired one, fellow rocker and buddy extraordinaire. Cheers, Miss Black, here's to our mutual agreement about a certain race of very cute guys, with very cute accents.

Disclaimer: see last last chapter.

Sirius, Remus and Harry were all sat round the kitchen table, mugs of coffee in hand, staring into space. Harry felt so bad.

Voldemort had come, and dared to take her. And it was his entire fault. In a moment of fury, Harry had sealed her fate, at he hated himself. His mind brought forward a memory, the first time he'd met her. They'd been sat round here, this very table...

Flashback

"_Remus, I didn't know you had a daughter!"_

"_Adopted, but yeah. Harry Potter, meet Shadow Lupin."_

"_Hey Shadow. I had honestly no idea! You went to Hogwarts?"_

"_Yeah, I was in 7th year, when you were in... 2nd. I just missed Dad as a teacher, thank God!" She winked at her Dad, and all four laughed._

"_No way. Your Dad was the best Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher we had!"_

"_Oh Harry, you're making me blush."_

"_Oh Harry you're making me sick."_

He inwardly grinned at her memory, remembering their handshake, and her wink. He felt a stab of affection towards her, and groaned. She'd still be here, still sat round the table flirting, laughing and talking. He needed to get her back. His parents had died to protect her, and he had cowardly run away. He owed his parents. And Shadow.

He'd noticed her studying him afterwards, and was surprised he'd manage to keep a straight face, and not grin like some idiot, get up and shout around the room:

'SHE'S STARING AT ME, SHE'S STUDYING ME AND I'M TOTALLY BEING COOL ABOUT IT. HAHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE BLACK IT'S ME SHE'S STARING AT NOT YOU; IT'S ME SHE LIKES, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He was glad he'd resisted. It would have made him look ridiculous, and would have completely ruined his chances with her. He wouldn't give Sirius that satisfaction.

He didn't hate Sirius, just found it amusing that he was so openly flirting with her, and it was him she was staring at...

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. Girls are weird. He noticed Sirius looking at him, and smiled. Sirius returned the smile, and Harry looked down. But then again, was Sirius really competition? It was Sirius, for fucks sake. What would Sirius say if he found out Harry had had a vendetta against him about Shadow... Sirius was the nearest thing to a father he had. Would his affection for Shadow ever get in the way of that?...

Sirius was continuously stirring his coffee over and over again. But he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

Flashback

"_Moony, Moony, Moony... chill out dear friend." He took Shadow's hand, and kissed the top of it. "I wouldn't dare!" and winked at Shadow. Remus simply groaned, and slammed his head on the table. Harry was in hysterics. "I mean, come on-"he let go of Shadow's hand, and slightly pushed her chair back. "You're obviously NOT my type!" and he reached forward, and pulled her off her chair, and onto his lap. Moony shrieked._

"_Black you fiend let her go this instant!"_

"_No it's ok, I got this." Shadow turned slightly, and whispered in his ear._

"_Should I tell Dad about the fact you've had your hand on my thigh since we came in here?"_

End of flashback

He had felt himself go pale, and instantly let her go. Remus would kill him, if he had a proper suspicion that there might be slight attraction between the two... he had noticed her wink at Harry, who was laughing his head off. That had surprised him. She didn't like Harry did she? He remembered himself panicked slightly. Harry was young, handsome, fit and famous. Sirius, however, was nearly 40, had few of his good looks left, and was still on the run from the ministry. And besides, she was an Aurora, who had been one of the many sent out to find him when he escaped. An Aurora and an ex-con from Azkaban? He could see that match working... yeah right...

Looking at his god-son now, he wondered what Harry was thinking. He looked pale, grim, haunted even. Did he really think of his god-son as competition? No, far from it. It was Harry, after all. He saw him shake his head, clearing out some unwanted thoughts. He needed Harry. He was the only bit of family he really cared about. He never wanted to loose him. Ever.


	14. Shimmering Greens

A/N: hey all.

Ilive4cake00: er thanx for the review, I'm glad you like it. You really think it's that good?

Inandout: so you reckon I've got this Plot line lark sorted then? Ace! Thank you for the review, it gave me the warm fuzzies ;)

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this, so why bother trying to sue?

She could see his arm... then his chest... legs appeared, hands, feet and shoulders... his face was blurry, the black hair his only distinct feature. She couldn't make out any features on his face, yet she could sense he was smiling at her... she reached out to touch his cheek-

"Shadow!"

"mmnngh"

"Shadow my darling wake up"

"But..." the covers were pulled off, and Shadow was greeted by Tom's handsome face. He could hardly hide his joy at finding her wearing a small sleeveless vest and tiny shorts. He'd but both the items in her wardrobe purposefully.

"No buts, my darling. Come on, wake up." He sat down beside her, and stroked her hair and cheek.

"Why do I need to wake up?" she snuggled into his caress."

"Because I have a present for you." Her eyes shot open.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling, you have to come and see to find out." Shadow groaned, and pulled the covers back over her. Tom grinned. "Well, in that case..." he jumped off the bed, and turned round, scooping her up, he carried her down the round stairs to the lounge, where a large box was waiting on the table.

"Tom, put me down!" she had been yelling all down the stairs, but he had took no notice. Her skin on his made him dizzy with desire, her arms round his neck, nails digging into his back. Her voice yelling into his ear seemed like a seductive whisper, and he swallowed, hard. He finally released her, and she sprung from his grip.

She edged towards a black box, tied with a green silk ribbon, which was lying on the centre of the coffee table, by the fireside. She threw a glance at Tom, who had collapsed onto the sofa, panting. He nodded, and she untied ribbon, and took off the lid. Shadow gasped.

Inside the box lay a folded up dress, shimmering different colours of green. It seemed a murky jade, until she pulled it out of the box, and the morning light fell upon it. It then shone a vivid Emerald, which stood out against the delicate silver brocade on the corset style bodice.

"It's beautiful."

"There's more. Look in the box." Shadow cast a glance into the box, and there lay a sparkling silver tiara, encrusted with emeralds, diamonds and pearls. The metalwork snaked round the jewels, and formed a delicate point at the front. Gently placing the tiara down, she picked up a pair of stiletto heels that glittered a strange silver colour, and were soft to the touch. She turned around, put down the shoes, and pounced onto Tom, who had been watching her the whole time.

"Agh, Shadow gerrof!"

"Oh Tom, they're so beautiful! What have I done to deserve them? They must have been so expensive! What's the occasion?" she was now sitting across his lap, her left arm snaked round his neck, her right hand lay on his knees. His hands were round her waist, gently stroking her lower back, and stomach.

"Well, it's about time I showed you the rest of the Castle, don't you think? You've been up here 2 days now. I would like you to meet some people as well. Tonight there will be a party. You can meet everyone tonight, and I will show you the castle this morning. I love spending my vast amount of money on you, you make being rich so much fun. I would be honoured to spend such an amount on you. That is, of course, if you would be my partner for tonight." He could sense her hesitation, so he gently lifted her up, and stood her on her feet. He stood up, and gently pulled her up the stairs, to her room. Reaching the bed, he pulled back the covers, and beckoned for her to get in. She did, and Tom straightened the covers, and climbed in beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered gently into her ear.

"Just as friends, Shadow, just as friends."

He sensed her disappointment at that last sentence, and smiled to himself.

She wanted him more then just a friend. So much more.

A/N: short, I know, but I figured it'd be easier for all of us, if she explored the castle, and did the whole 'par-tey!!!!!' thing as one big chapter, for your enjoyment lol... the next instalment from 12 Grimmauld Place up next.


	15. A letter of warning

A/N: Hey all... I can't believe myself, I am having a hard time getting this story right, and so to coax myself away from smashing up the laptop, I begin to plan the sequel to 'The Oath They Swore'. Yup, I already know how desperately sad that is...

Inandout: LOL kiddo you'll always get a mention if you review lol, it's so I can answer your questions. You think it's scary? Wicked lol. She will probably get her memory back, all will be good in the end, I promise. Although there is one thing: Sirius would accompany Harry on any rescue mission they would go on to save her, and that's all I'm saying on that subject for now lol

Electra Black: MEGATOKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "What!? The giant Tortoise is destroying Tokyo docks again? How did he get out? Probation? Why does no one tell me these things!?" LOL!!! You have opened up a whole new world to me (much to the dismay of the readers, as I now spend most of my time either fixing Leighton's computer, or reading MegaTokyo instead of updating smirks) and I thank you for that.

Disclaimer: ...

Can't be arsed writing one hehehe

Dedication: To Electra Black, the only one who truly knows what's going on.

"So. Let me get this perfectly clear. Remus, after our meeting, returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, and informed you both of the Prophecy. You both took the reason to Lily and James' deaths badly, and renounced your promise, in the spur of the moment. Several hours later, after searching for Shadow throughout number 12, Remus discovered the Dark Mark outside, and alerted you, Harry, who had been upstairs since the episode that morning. Is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"And we can safely assume that it is indeed Tom, who is the 'key' to Shadow's whereabouts?" Remus and Sirius nodded, despair and pain etched onto every line of Remus' face, Sirius extremely pale. "Well, I am afraid there isn't much we could to do help her-"

"There has to be something-" Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the two men.

"Save go and rescue her ourselves." He finished. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, reading each other's thoughts.

"Dumbledore, we have to." Sirius' voice rang through the study, filled with emotion. His voice was quiet, yet could of hushed an army. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Do what you must. And what about Harry?"

"He's going to want to come, isn't he?"

"Yeah." That was Remus, who hadn't spoken for some while.

"I grant him a leave of absence from Hogwarts. This is as much to do with him, as either of you two. Although there is one thing I must point out. Remus. The full moon is in two days time. Think carefully about your duty in all of this. Fate, it seems, has decided to ask you to stay behind, and we must only comply, save the fear of upturning fate."

Those words stayed with Remus, as he watched his best friend pack hours later. Sirius and Remus. The last survivors of the great Marauders. Oh how he would hurt if Sirius did not return.

"Sirius... just... please don't leave me alone Sirius." Sirius paused from his packing, and embraced the werewolf.

"We are the strongest of friends, but you know I have to do something to help her Remus. James- he would have at least of tried. I need to save her. Harry too. This is something we have to do."

"I understand that. Just promise me you'll just get her, and come back. No heroics Sirius."

"You know I can't promise that." Sirius winked at him. "You know I can't resist heroics." Remus laughed, shaking his head.

"Course not Padfoot."

"SIRIUS! REMUS! COME QUICKLY!" the two men broke apart, and ran to the door, down the creaking stairs, towards the origin of Harry's voice. He was stood by the open front door, holding a piece of parchment.

"Harry! Why is the front door open?" but Harry wasn't listening, only staring at the letter in his hand. Sirius shut the door, peering out at night quickly, before bolting it shut.

"I-it appears Voldemort has written us a letter..."

_I hope, that by now, you will have discovered the Dark Mark, and thus realised that Shadow is now under my control. If not, move on with your lives, she is not worth you all._

_Judging by your visit to that muggle-loving-fool you all hold in such high esteem this morning, you, should by now, be preparing to undertake a futile and irresponsible attempt to claim back what you have lost, and will, no doubt, be having extremely emotional embraces, and saying your final goodbyes._

_I warn you now, do not dare to come in between Shadow and I. She no longer knows who you are, nor cares. I write this out of respect for my love, nothing more. Dare to stray into our paths and my vengeance will reek havoc in your lives._

_Voldemort _

The three stood there, gaping at the letter, when suddenly it glowed red-hot, and turned to ashes, in Harry's hand. He tightened his grip on the smouldering remnants of the letter, anger burning inside him, refusing to die down.

"T-this is all just some joke to him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well he can order us all he likes; his days with her are numbered." And with that Sirius stormed upstairs.

"Come on Harry. We need to tell Dumbledore."

A/N: Dammit that was so hard to get right, and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it...


	16. Persephone's answer

A/N: Phew it's been a while. Dammit that last chapter was hard to write, it took me hours! I had the worst case of writer's block ever! But hey, moving on.

I went to the Leeds Carling weekend the best rock festival ever!! It so totally ruled. Check it out guys, next year's line up will be announced soon...

Jaqui12b: aww thankyou. Hopefully this chapter will show their relationship progressing. Thank you for the review, it made my day!

Electra Black: woah dude that J.D. mention totally rocked my sox (and kicked off a craving, but there you go) sorry about that dodgy link ¬ ¬;;

Inandout: I totally agree, sorry it sucked. It just wouldn't work... it was only filler really, I'd already started this chapter, and chapter 14 had been put up, yet I needed a chapter 15... hopefully this one shouldn't be so bad. Sorry about that lol. Here's a nice long one (I hope) for you.

Golden Metal Dragon: ah, cheers, my good friend. Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Several hours later, Shadow had woken up, and slipped quietly out of bed, leaving Tom fast asleep. 

Pouring herself a drink, she leaned against the counter, her back facing the door. Sure enough, seconds later, hands had wrapped themselves around her waist, and had turned her around. She was facing dark eyes.

"Hey. Good kip?" he gently nudged her against the worktop, and took the drink out of her hand. He took a sip, and placed it down beside her.

"V-very. Thank you for the dress, Tom. And the shoes. And the tiara-"

"And you're rambling." He silenced her with his lips on hers, for a split second, and then pulled back. "Much better. Come on, I'm going to show you the rest of the castle. Go get dressed." and he gently nudged her towards the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Shadow reappeared, dressed in jeans, a v neck black t-shirt and simple open black robes. Her long midnight hair was gently curled, and fell in long locks around her shoulders. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her along.

He opened the door leading down out of the tower, and led her down the stairs, to a large wooden door, heavily bolted and locked. Shadow raised an eyebrow when she saw the locks and bolts.

"What? It was for your protection!"

"It's ok, I don't mind Tom. I'm thankful you saved me."

"Well, it was the least I could do. Those three treated you pretty bad..."

He gently pushed open the door, and led her into a hallway of shadowy black stone, with a deep green carpet thick underfoot, and intricate oak panelling covering the walls. Simple in-wall lights lit up doors along the hallway, which seemed to go on far into the darkness. Shadow shivered. The castle seemed to be swamping, pulling her in, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be. Yet Tom was Tom, and a strange relationship had formed between the two, flirtatious and loving, yet calm and cool, as if they had all the time in the world.

But then again, they did. Shadow couldn't remember anything up until that first morning in the tower (not that that mattered). They did have all the time in the world; at least, all the time they would need to form any type of... relationship...

Tom was talking to her, and she snapped back into reality with a jolt.

"- and so now, this castle belongs to me. The muggles weren't that happy to sell, but they found it-"

What was that flash in Tom's eyes? Shadow slightly recoiled at the thought of Tom 'persuading' muggles. She noticed he was absent-mindedly stroking his wand, like he was rewarding it for his help, and she felt uncomfortable, as the image of Tom killing some muggles flashed before her eyes.

Tom surveyed her closely.

"Shadow? Are you ok?" forcing herself to face that smile, and open her eyes, she smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, Tom. Went off in my own little world then." He gave her a disapproving look, and pulled her along.

"Here's the great hall, where the party will be tonight. You see that stage up there?" she nodded, and he continued. "Well, look at this." And whipping out his wand, he transfigured two carved wooden thrones, each very regal, ancient-looking and imposing. One was almost black, chunky, and had deep green velvet arm pads and a cushion. The other, slightly smaller, made out of a lighter coloured wood, and more delicately carved, had pale green cushions, that looked soft and comfy. Yet her gaze was drawn to the larger one, it seemed to radiate bad feelings and pain, and its high back made it look so imposing. Tearing her vision away, she realised something.

"I don't understand... how can you transfigure something not already made?"

"They were already made. Thousands of years ago, for the Gods. That throne" he beckoned to the lighter one. "Was Persephone's, Goddess of innocence and queen of the Underworld. She, along with Hades ruled the underworld, who sat on that one there." He finished, pointing to the darker one. Shadow's head was reeling. There in front of her sat two thrones of the Gods, two thrones of the underworld, thousands of years old. Shaking her head, she noticed Tom had let her go, and was heading straight for the thrones. Turning around, and giving her a smile, he sat down on the black one. And suddenly the world around Shadow lunged into a mess of darkness and pain, and Shadow felt herself falling into an abyss, as a voice, clear as day, rang out.

"_Join him, shadow. Join him, as the re-incarnation of a destiny wrought over three thousand years ago..."_

Groaning and opening her eyes, she panicked for a moment, disorientated and confused, as her vision cleared. When it did, her stomach lurched, as she realised where she had fallen to, however impossible it might have been. She was sat, on Persephone's throne, and ancient thoughts seemed to be clouding her mind.

"_Shadow. I'm glad you were the one he chose."_

"_Chose? Who chose?"_

"'_Tom'. Hades."_

"_Hades is Tom?"_

"_No, Tom is Hades. Both my husband and I decided to choose re-incarnate ourselves upon mortals."_

"_So you're Persephone?"_

"_Yes, but so are you."_

"_But I'm Shadow, not an ancient God of Innocence!"_

"_But what was it the canine star god Sirius who swore of your innocence?"_

"_Yes, but - hang on a minute. Sirius is a god?"_

"_Yes, he was also chosen as reincarnation mortal. But back to Tom now. I know your thoughts of the Sirius star God, and you must focus on the destiny I have chosen."  
"Tom? He is evil, Persephone. I feel it under a wave of lust."_

"_I feel this with Hades too. But after he took me... everything changed."_

"_So Tom did take me! I knew it! But it wouldn't make sense... Persephone?"_

"_Yes Shadow?"_

"_I really miss my dad... and Harry. Especially Sirius though. Why has Tom done this? Why does he want me?"_

"_Because Hades wanted me."_

"So Shadow. What do you think of the thrones?"

"Well, they're very..."

"You seem unsure darling. Relax. It's just two old chairs."

"But, Tom, gods sat on them! The rulers of the underworld no less!"

"Are you suggesting we are not worthy of such an honour?"

"No, but-"

"That they are too good for us?"

"Tom please-"

"Listen to me Shadow. You and I are more worthy than any other. These thrones came to us by a sign, and I do not want to be the one to destroy that."

"Tom! Just lis-"

Let us talk no more of this, Shadow. Come, I will walk you back to the turret. The ball will be soon."

Walking along with Tom, Shadow felt unsettled. She had followed Tom up to the stage, sat down, and then risen. Tom looked oddly triumphant... he was defiantly up to something, and Shadow felt insecure around him now. He seemed to know too much about her, about this place... and she realised she couldn't even remember who she was anymore...

"I will come and collect you at 8:00pm for the ball. Don't leave the turret, it may ruin the surprise I have for you." He simply kissed her goodbye, and left, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. He slid over the bolts and chains, securing it completely, and then conjured a sealing spell on the door, walls, and rest of the turret. She was his. He planned to make her stay that way.

* * *

She stared at her reflection one last time. Someone else stared back at her. Someone with gently curled hair styled into a delicate bun, wild strands coming loose already. Someone wearing a tiara that framed her face perfectly, bringing out the colour in her eyes. Someone wearing a dress that fitted perfectly, and was gently glowing a dark evergreen. Her treasured necklace caught her eye, and she reached up, to twist it in her grip. She was nervous, and had no idea why. 

It was, after all, only Tom's friends. Yet something deep deep down told her to be wary... of what, she didn't know.

There was a knock at the door, and Tom appeared, wearing expensive looking black robes. He smiled.

"Good god Shadow! You look incredible!"

"Incredible-good or incredible-bad?"

"Incredible-good! Let's go dear."

The pair left the warmth of the tower behind, and arrived at the entrance to one of the great halls within the depths of the castle. Tom nodded encouragingly, pecked her on the cheek, and opened the door lazily, with his wand. The masked crowd inside instantly hushed, and hundreds of eyes followed her as they made their way to the stage at the far end of the hall, where the two thrones sat, facing the small crowd. Everyone in the room was silently respectful.

Tom led her up the stage steps, towards the thrones, and motioned for her to sit at the right hand side. The two figures faced the crowd of men and women, their faces hid behind their sleek ball masks, all dressed in dress robes and ball gowns.

"I extend out tonight a large welcome to you all, and hope you will all join me by welcoming my dearest Shadow into our 'circle' of 'acquaintances'." The crowd politely murmured in agreement. "Indeed, these times are hard, and many of us have fallen, fighting for what we believe in, the protection of our bloodlines, the cleansing of our race, and the ultimate goal for supremacy!" The crowd roared, hands thrown up in the air, all pride forgotten.

Shadow was shocked; such a display of emotion after several minutes of cold hard anticipation had come as a surprise. She had little time to compose herself, as Tom was speaking again, and again the crowd went wild.

Once Tom had finished speaking to the crowd, he nodded at Shadow, and rose. Shadow followed, frowning, and he led her out of the hall.

"Why aren't I meeting anyone?"

"I feel you aren't ready yet."

"But-"

"Come, Shadow. I have somewhere I'd like to show you." He took her arm, and led her down the hallway. They arrived, sometime later, at two large blackened stone doors. He placed his hand on a panel, and the doors creaked open, revealing a short stone corridor, empty, with a small door at the end.

"Where are we?"

"My private chambers."

Through that door, was a simple room, where, what appeared to be a guard sat, on a wooden bench, wand at the ready. He suddenly rose, and bowed, and pointed his wand at a stretch of wall. A simple door appeared, and they continued.

Now the pair was inside a cosy room, similar to the lounge in the turret, and similar in design. Except instead of the red and gold, the furnishings were green, and pale silver.

"Ah. Much better." He had striped off his robes, and collapsed onto one of the chairs, wearing only his open shirt, and trousers.

"Come on, darling. Sit, relax, we are safe, and warm, and have each other." Shadow obeyed, sliding gracefully onto a settee. She leant down, and unbuckled her shoes reaching up and pulling the tiara from her hair. The elegant bun fell from its fastenings, midnight hair cascading round her shoulders. She brushed it with her fingers, away from her face, deep in thought.

"Tom?"

"Yes, m'dear"

"W-why have you done all this for me? Why have you gone to all this trouble, for me, yet you treat me as if I am some china doll you need to keep safe?" he moved, as quick as a flash, to her side, on the settee.

"You and I both know the reason why, Shadow."

Flashes of a memory came back, as their eyes locked, and lips gently brushed together. That familiar sense of regretful belonging and adoration that seemed to flow out from her mind, as she was gently pushed back, and the searing kiss deepened. And then the real memories came.

"_Come on Shadow, please! Just for a week!" _

"_No, Dad, I'm busy!"_

"_For Christmas? Too busy to come over for Christmas?"_

"_Yes, dad. Too busy for Christmas!"_

"_Maybe some other time then?"_

"_Whatever. I'll see."_

"_Shadow!"_

"_What now, Sirius?"_

"_Why do you treat your dad like something you stepped in?"_

"_Why does this concern you?"_

"_Because I know your dad deserves better"_

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"_Yeah, Shadow. And you have no idea what he's been though!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. More than you deserve to know."_

"_Shadow. I can make them all go away, just let me in."_

"_No, I'm still not so sure..."_

"_Aww come on. How bad can it be?"_

"_I still don't know..."_

"_I can make all those you feel superior to realise your power, your beauty, your grip of power... just let me in."_

"_But the blackness is coming in and I can't make sense of it."_

"_It's just me Shadow. Just the one you know you can't stop loving..."_

"_And who are you? Your face is lighting up the darkness."_

"_My face is the darkness. Your own power lets you see it."_

"_But who are you?"_

"_Tom."_

* * *

A/N: ok, sorry people. That took ages to write, I have been soooooo busy! Ack, damn you coursework! 


	17. The beginnings of an idea

A/N: Hey you, sat at a computer. This is the part when I come out with all these rather pathetic excuses on why the fuck haven't you updated its been months I don't care if you got a shit load of work plus your mate ::coughelectracough:: was telling you to get a move on, so why the hell didn't you?-

The list could go on...

So, besides all that, as I posted chapter four of Protectors, and waited for my minion's responses, I figured I better shift my lazy ass and update, or Electra would bathe in my blood (scary bitch) so er, yeah...

A while back I tried writing this chapter all moody and pathetically whiney (like Electric-hair) and in the end, got really mad, deleted it all, and then spent several weeks fuming about my lack of a brain regarding this particular story, and avoided this 'Oath' file like the plague...

Now I've summed up the courage, and deposited my pride somewhere along the way, here is the re-vamped version of chapter 17, how it should be...

Jacqui12B: Hey, cheers, I personally could go drown this little bunny in the local pond, but then Electra'd call the RSPCA, then I'd get my kit taken off me...

Inandout: Hey beautiful! My faithful reviewer, please don't kill me. I treasure your verdict so tell me honestly what you think to this new update, ok?

Golden metal Dragon: yo sup kiddo? Thank you for the review. Gah, may Dave be burnt in the hells of desire, while being immortalised in the golden halls of beauty...

Disclaimer: I don't even have a right to be writing this anyway, let alone claim it for my own ingenious ideas...

"What the-"As another huge shudder enveloped the house, plaster dust fell from the ceiling, smothering any part of Remus Lupin not covered by his blanket. As he threw the covers back, and clambered out, he shook the grey dust from his hair and pyjamas, with a shudder. Rubbing his eyes, and fumbling for the door in the early morning light, he finally yanked it open as another tremor shook Grimmauld Place. Shuffling down the stairs, he stopped mid-step; and stared.

There was Sirius, covered in dust, armed with a dusty wand, blowing the hallway to pieces. Half the staircase had gone. Harry was stood at the other end of the hall, mug in hand, also covered in dust, viewing Sirius destroying the interior of Grimmauld Place wearing a mild expression of amusement.

"Padfoot, I know you're angry but-"Sirius turned and looked up to face Remus, grinning slightly. Levitating an extremely disgruntled Remus down the missing stairs, he placed him beside Harry.

"Relax Moony, would you believe I'm actually looking for something."

"And blowing Grimmauld Place to pieces looking for something is a good motive for destroying this place?" Sirius and Harry both laughed at this.

"No, It's ok Remus, lets just leave him to it. He won't tell me what he's looking for, and as long as he's armed, I reckon we go make you some tea..."

"FOUND IT!" Both Harry and Remus slammed down their mugs, and skidded into the hall – where Sirius was sat in front of the cupboard-under-the-stairs, his head and upper body half in the wall. "BLOODY WELL FOUND IT! THAT OLD TWAT COULDN'T KEEP IT FROM ME-"

"SIRIUS! What the hell are you playing at!?!"

"Will you please enlighten me as to why the hell you have completely destroyed the interior of Grimmauld Place?"

"Harry, Moony, chill. Lemme just reach-nearly-that's-GOT IT!" came the muffled reply as Sirius stratched and shuffled objects about.

Both Harry and Remus simply stared, as he emerged from inside the wall, dragging out a small wooden chest, rusty and aged with a splintered cover. It looked like it had been in a collision with a bus, and had come out of it better off.

It was about knee height on Sirius, was evidently extremely heavy, and looked like it had survived the last ice age. The Black family crest had been emblazoned into the front of the lid, and the intricate carvings had faded in places. Sirius was grinning like a maniac.

"This is it?"

"'This is it?' you mock me, young Harry. This is the key to everything. You shall see..."

"Where 'is' the key?" Remus pointed to the key hole, but Sirius simply shrugged reaching up to his neck, he fumbled around for his necklace, when he simply tugged it off. Tossing the chain to one side, he slipped on the Black Crest signet ring, wincing slightly.

"You kept that Padfoot?" Remus reached out to scrutinize the markings.

"No. I blew mine to pieces after they gave it to me when I was twelve. This is Regulus's. It was sent to my parents along with the remains of my brother after they killed him. That was one of the best days of my life when I found out what'd happened. I was told his pulp went everywhere. I like to keep it on me at all times. Sums up the Black family don't you think?" Remus' hand quickly withdrew.

"Er..."

"Relax Moony, you know what my family was like..." he rested the ring against the blackened key hole in the chest, and it simply popped open. The three guys edged closer, two anxious to see what been so important...

Inside the chest, lying at the bottom was a tiny rusted key. And that was it. An anticlimax for Remus, he was just about to ask if this was a worthy cause for blowing up half of Grimmauld place, and why the chest was so damned heavy if all it had in it was a tiny key, when Sirius seized the key, and rushed from the hallway, skidded into the kitchen, banged the old larder door open, down through the larder, down the cold stone steps, into the sombre cellar, and halted in front of the far cellar wall, followed closely by Harry and Remus, both half amused, half worried.

"Why are we-"

"Hush, Harry. You'll see..." he stood their staring at the mossy wall for a moment, before yanking out his wand, and blasting the moss away. Both Remus and Harry had been thrown back off their feet, but Sirius was oblivious. There, in the wall, was a small key hole, partially invisible, and looking ancient. He slid the key into the lock, and turned it slightly left, and then right and then back round all the way left again. Sirius simply took a step back, and waited for a moment. No one spoke.

Without warning, part of the wall slid back and left slightly with a low rumble, revealing a darkened space, and a cloud of dusty dirt

"Lumos." A desk was lit up. Shelves lined the room, the objects covered in a thick layer of dust. Old pictures of ancestors blinked at the new light, and mumbled to themselves.

"Now we're talking..."

The back wall was free of shelves or pictures. Or anything that looked legal. For several hundred small black hooks were holding up some of the deadliest weapons known to mankind. A third of the wall was taken up by swords alone.

From the longest double hand broad sword, to the tiniest stealth blade, all had intricate sheaths, and glistened in the wand-light. Gaelic daggers and throwing knives came next, sleek and powerful, the tiniest weapons, yet most effective.

Further along the wall, came several different crossbows, longbows, and standard bow/arrow combinations, all made out of a dark mahogany coloured wood, almost black; the tips of the thousands of arrows hung up were most probably poisoned. Three shields hung from the corner, one long, another slightly smaller, and a final one slimmer, smaller, and slightly more deadly looking. A small collection of battle axes hung on the other side, each streamlined and intricately carved.

"Sirius? W-what the hell is all this?"

"This, Harry, is my father's infamous war wroughting collection. You take a sword off a hook, it'll reappear on the same hook, while that first one's still in your hand. A never ending source of fire-power... it's perfect... just what we need..."

Remus stood silent, studying the collection in detail, thinking hard.

"Are you sure it'd work Padfoot?"

"It has to Moony. What other choice do we have?" The two old friends stared at each other, and then the wall.

"Dumbledore has forbidden it Sirius. You're sure this is what we should do?"

"Remus, Dumbledore doesn't know about this place... he thinks we'd probably end up getting ourselves killed or something... but look. Three shields. We can do this. It's our duty, and I wont sit here a day longer contemplating our situation."

"Hang on a minute guys... you aren't... you're gonna- why weapons?"

"He'll have put up any ward imaginable to stop us. One thing I doubt he will have tried is the old wards for muggle weapons... it's a slim chance, and I'd much prefer using a wand, but so be it."


End file.
